Such printed products, like newspapers, periodicals or parts thereof, have at least two leaves, but in general a substantially larger number of leaves, which lie on one another in the closed state of the printed product. By way of example, two leaves can be formed by a folded sheet, with the two leaves being connected to each other at the fold. However, individual leaves can also be connected to each other at a side edge, forming a back margin. Those edges of the printed product which do not form the back margin or a fold are understood to be the open side edges in the present context.
Discharging electrostatic charge in a material web and a paper web by means of ion nozzles is known, for example, from the “Handbuch der elektrostatischen Systeme” (Handbook of electrostatic systems) by Eltex-Elektrostatik GmbH, Weil am Rhein (imprint: WP-d-ÜP 002-04/04-15). Furthermore, an ion nozzle is also disclosed in the document DE 299 23 560 U1. So the electrostatic charge in a paper web is discharged, the latter is transported past air jets generated by ion nozzles which are directed in the direction of the planar paper web.